


A Tale of Sun and Life

by ElsaFH (Elsa0806)



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/ElsaFH
Summary: AtsuHina Week, Day 6: Flowers.The god of life has been hopelessly in love with the god of the sun since the dawn of time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	A Tale of Sun and Life

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I can't believe it's the sixth day already! I'm not done with the last one yet! Oh no! 
> 
> Honestly tho I kinda blinked and now we're almost over with the week and I'm-- I don't want it to end ;___;
> 
> As always, thank you SO MUCH for all the comments and the love you people have been sending me, either here on AO3 or on Twitter. I seriously cannot thank you enough for everything. This week's been amazing and I feel so, so loved ;^;
> 
> This fanfic is shorter than the others and for that, I apologize. It just felt right like this, you know? One cannot trick the muse (?)
> 
> This is plain fluff. Head empty, no thoughts, only fluff. So yeah! I hope you enjoy it! <3

“Yer starin’.”

“’m not.”

“Yer always starin’ and we go through this every fuckin’ solstice and equinox… can ya please get a grip and go talk ta him?”

Atsumu huffed out an annoyed sigh, crossing his arms over his chest in a very mature way, mind you, of showing how much he hated his twin at that exact second.

Osamu raised his eyebrows, a glint of disbelief shining in his hazel eyes in a way that made Atsumu’s skin prickle under the scrutiny. Atsumu tried —and failed— to look like he really didn’t care about his twin’s interest on his love life, or the lack of it, while also trying —and failing, _again_ — to not look too much in the direction of a certain god.

“I swear ta fuck— yer pathetic.”

“I beg yer pardon?”

“Then _beg_.”

Long fingers ran through blond hair in a frustrated manner while Osamu laughed quietly under his breath. He seemed to enjoy pestering Atsumu; he never missed even the slightest chance to _mention_ his pining for the god of the sun. It looked like his favourite hobby at this point and sure, it was funny the first two millennia— but it was starting to get old.

“Seriously, ‘Samu,” Atsumu sighed, rubbing his hand against his face. He wanted nothing but to bury his brother under a few million pounds of sand for a few centuries just to see if he ever got rid of that annoying habit of irritating him. “Can’t ya leave me alone fer like, five fuckin’ minutes?”

“Look, man— ‘m just really tired of seein’ ya pinin’ over Shouyou-kun like that. Ya should really go talk ta him. He’s nice, he won’t tell ya ta fuck off.”

Osamu was _kind of_ right. Atsumu _had been_ pining over Shouyou, the god of the sun, for a few millennia already. It felt like he was born in love with him, to be quite honest, and he couldn’t really help it; he felt drawn to him as if his mere existence called out to him to orbit around him like every single planet orbited around a star.

His fingers tightened the grasp around the glass, the cold material under his skin prickling against the softness of his flesh. His mouth went dry at the mere idea of approaching him, _talking_ to him, and his heart seemed to disappear from his chest with the imaginary vision of him being at less than five feet from the god of the sun.

There was something overwhelming about him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it seemed to perch around him like a golden aura that blinded him, making red stars dance across his vision. Shouyou was so much more than just the centre of creation and Atsumu, being the god of life, depending solely on the light he provided to make every single one of his creations flourish, had a hard time separating the idea of everything he was from the guy that was currently laughing at something the god of beauty had just said.

It wasn’t possible for him to think of Shouyou like he thought of his brother, for example. Osamu might’ve been the god of death and had the sacred duty of collecting the souls to guide them to reincarnation, but he was still _Osamu,_ the guy that ran around leaving footsteps of dead grass behind just to spite him.

Kita, the god of balance, was still _Kita_. Didn’t matter how much of the equilibrium of the universe depended on him, didn’t really matter how much his creations had to receive his approval to exist, it didn’t change the fact that he was Atsumu’s friend and that he had a hard time seeing him as this almighty being he really was. They all were almighty and omnipresent, but they were still the people he knew from the beginning. Friends, enemies, acquaintances.

Why couldn’t he apply the same concept to Shouyou? He doubted it had something to do with the fact that he was the actual king of the gods or anything like that. Atsumu didn’t have any problem about talking to his sister, Natsu, the goddess of the light. She was the queen of the gods, after all, but she was still the youngest of them all.

“Yer overthinkin’.”

“Shut yer trap.”

“I will, but ya still overthinkin’,” Osamu shrugged one shoulder, rising his glass to take a long swig of his red wine. “Although there’s one more thing I’ll say before shuttin’ my trap—”

“Don’t,” he hissed, guessing way too late the _terrible_ idea that had popped up into his twin’s mind.

“Heya, Shouyou-kun!”

_Fuckin’—_

Shouyou’s eyes turned to Osamu and Atsumu felt the usual pang of desire nailing him in the pit of his stomach. It was like magnetism, something unknown drawing him towards the god of the sun. Everytime those irises (that looked like molten gold boiling slowly) landed on him it felt as if air suddenly wasn’t something he should be breathing. Everything around him seemed meaningless underneath the brightness coming from Shouyou and Atsumu swallowed while the entireness of his feelings overwhelmed him.

He was too far gone into loving him that he could not fathom not doing so.

“Osamu-san!” Shouyou greeted, an ear to ear smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He turned towards Tooru and dedicated him a short nod of his head as a way to politely tell him off, before facing them once again and starting to walk in their direction. “Hello!”

“How’s it goin’, Shouyou-kun?” Osamu asked, smiling down at the other god. It was amazing how small he looked compared to the rest of the deities dancing, laughing, and talking in that great hall. Being the king of the gods, the most powerful of them all, he was funnily tiny compared to, for example, Osamu or Atsumu. He looked like a midget when he stood beside Sakusa and the memory made Atsumu’s shoulders relax a little. He was okay. There was no reason to freak out. “Enjoyin’ the party?”

“Ah, yes,” he giggled, averting his gaze from Osamu to Atsumu. The god of life blinked in Shouyou’s direction, trying to get his brain to form a coherent sentence. “How about you, Atsumu-san? Are you enjoying the evening?”

“Uhm—” he coughed, blinking owlishly. “Yes. Yah! Great party.”

Molten gold stared right at Atsumu, drawing with imaginary lines his shape, the outline of his frame, and the features of his face like he wanted to draw him in paper. The scrutiny was deep and sharp, making Atsumu shuffle under his gaze with the feeling that the god of the sun could stare into the deepest parts of his soul and unveil every single secret he’s ever kept. It was uncomfortable and exhilarating at the same time and he wasn’t surprised when he heard Osamu coughing to clear his throat.

“Oh, wow,” his twin said, sighing in something Atsumu identified as defeat and exhaustion. It almost felt like his twin was whispering how stupid he looked at that exact moment, trying to put a coherent sentence together. “’m gonna talk ta Rintarou over there. If ya excuse me…”

Osamu smiled down at Shouyou before facing his brother with a tired expression deepening his frown until his eyebrows almost touched in the middle of his forehead. His hazel eyes seemed to say “c’mon, do _somethin’_ ‘cause ‘m really tired of yer pining”, and Atsumu knew Osamu hadn’t said anything of the sort, but he could almost hear him screaming in the back of his head. Twins connection, he supposed.

Atsumu scrunched his nose at him, refusing to acknowledge the wavy fingers his twin moved right in front of his nose. He kind of knew he was behaving like a five-year-old but the fact that he’d allegedly called Shouyou just to spite him had put him in an uncomfortable position. He’d never spoken with the god of the sun before, not when it was just the two of them. Their conversations and general interactions always involved more people around them, something that had felt like some sort of safe ground for Atsumu. But now every god was busy doing their own thing, chatting the night away, making preparations for the new harvesting season. Meaning he had Shouyou all to himself and he had _no idea_ of what to do.

“Atsumu-san,” Shouyou called. His eyes turned to him upon hearing his voice, something hot swirling in the pit of his stomach. He recognized the desire that stirred in his belly and pulled at the strings of his heart; it’d been the exact same feeling since the beginning of time. The fact that Atsumu was the god of life made only logical his undying love for the god of the sun but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. “Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” he croaked, his words too slurred and rushed to be understandable. He cleared his throat, changing the weight of his body from his left to his right foot, trying again once he was sure his voice wouldn’t betray him: “perfectly fine, yes. Why’d ya ask?”

“You look… uncomfortable.”

“Ah. Haha,” Atsumu chuckled, noticing the furious blush that spread over his cheeks. The heat was almost overwhelming and he cursed his anatomy for having mechanisms to ditch everything he was feeling. If Shouyou noticed the reddish-pink that dusted the highest point of his cheekbones, he didn’t comment on it. “I might’ve gotten too much ta drink, y’know. ‘m sorta a lightweight.”

Shouyou blinked up at him and took a long stride forward, invading all of Atsumu’s personal space. His face warmed up a bit more, the overwhelming heat spreading its fingers across his face until his nose felt clogged and he was just about to start gasping for air. He was suddenly thankful of having his feet pressed onto marble and not into fertile ground, because the mere idea of flowers sprouting underneath his soles made him shuffle in place. The god of the sun tilted his head to the left, examining him the same way a curious crow would, big, sharp eyes fixed on Atsumu’s.

“Mhm,” he hummed, squinting at him. “You don’t look drunk.”

“I uh—”

Shouyou puffed out a chuckle, his breath brushing against Atsumu’s face.

“It’s okay, Atsumu-san,” his voice was a giggle and Atsumu couldn’t help but think of bubbles and sea foam caressing his skin like feathers. It was soft and it seemed to swirl around him enveloping him in something he couldn’t quite describe. “If you don’t want to talk, I understand.”

“No!” Atsumu rushed to say, his voice rasping in his throat. Shouyou batted his eyelashes, looking like an owl for a moment, before Atsumu realized how his voice had sounded. _Nails on a chalkboard_. “I uh— I mean, ‘s not that. ‘m just…”

“Uncomfortable?”

“Not used ta havin’ ya around.”

* * *

Shouyou’s hands were small but they still held the universe. It was weird, he thought, to be so small and yet have that much power. He could create whatever he wanted as long as it didn’t involve life per se and the entire length and width of existence had experimented his powers. He was the sun to every solar system and the King Star to every world out there. But he still wanted _more_.

Atsumu had that “more” Shouyou so eagerly looked for. When he looked down to Earth, the god of life’s favourite planet, he could see the wonders his mind had created. Things he called animals, some other things he called trees— all of those marvellous things were his creations alone and Shouyou, whom had created the entireness of the universe, could only stare down in amazement at the things Atsumu’s head could come up with.

His eyes followed Atsumu’s step while he climbed a tall structure he’d called “mountain”, taller than everything that existed on Earth. It was crowned by small ice pieces, so tiny Shouyou couldn’t see them even when his eyes were supposed to be able to stare into the deepest corners of the universe, and they stacked on top of each other until they formed a white mantle that covered the summit of every mountain in sight.

Shouyou smiled; dressed in black, green, and golden, Atsumu seemed to stand out like a sore thumb amidst the whiteness that surrounded him. He could’ve seen him from every single corner of existence itself but somehow the snow —that’s how he’d called those tiny ice pieces— made it easier for Shouyou to turn his golden gaze to him.

From afar he was beautiful. Up close, he was absolutely astonishing.

“Oh dear,” someone said, startling him. Shouyou pulled at the curtains of the Window to Anywhere, blushing to the root of his orange hair. “Were you being a total creep again?”

“I was _not._ ”

“You were looking at Atsumu-san again, weren’t you?”

“I was _not_ being a creep.”

“So you _were_ watching Atsumu-san.”

Shouyou coughed.

“Yes?”

“Geez, Shoucchan,” his sister cringed, scrunching her nose. She was small, smaller than him, with the same fluffy, orange hair and the same golden eyes, but she was scary when she did that. It was at times like these when Shouyou remembered that it didn’t matter how tiny Natsu looked, she was still the queen of the universe. “You need to do something about your— _disgusting_ crush on Atsumu-san. It’s starting to look… pathetic.”

“You did not just call your brother pathetic,” he wheezed, shocked at the raw honesty of her voice.

“I said _your crush_ was pathetic, but if you wanna go that way…”

Shouyou crossed his arms over his chest, sitting crisscrossed on the mountain of cushions. He hated it when his sister decided to go all out on how stupid he’d been over the many millennia he’d been crushing on Atsumu, the god of life. Natsu still didn’t understand why he’d decided to crush on him when he had Osamu, the much more mysterious, collected, dark twin at hand, but she wasn’t about to question his every decision, mostly because it hadn’t been his decision at all.

Atsumu had used the light he gave to the universe to create so many beautiful things that Shouyou couldn’t help the falling part. He’d fallen in love the very moment his eyes landed on the work of art that was Earth.

“I just—,” he started, taking a deep inhale that stung in his throat. “I just don’t know how to talk to him, okay? It’s complicated.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, finally crossing the threshold of his room. Natsu took a few long strides, going across the red glass floor, kicking some of Shouyou’s cushions out of her way. He had the bad habit of letting them lay around his room without placing them back on the mountain he sat upon all the time whenever he wasn’t working. “Have you tried saying ‘hello’?”

She climbed the big mountain of cushions, sitting atop a purple silk one. It was one of Shouyou’s favourites.

“We talked a little in the last equinox party but…”

“But?”

“He seemed uncomfortable.”

Natsu seemed to consider that for a second, her index finger tapping against her chin for a few seconds that felt endless. And that was a lot to say— he was immortal after all.

“Maybe he’s just shy?”

“Haven’t you seen him flirting with Tooru? Nah, I think he just… doesn’t like me.”

“Tooru flirts with everyone and everyone flirts back because he just has that effect on people. Even _you_ flirt back whenever you’re with him,” his sister shot back, fixing her golden eyes on Shouyou’s. Her stare seemed to bore holes into his skull and the wriggled in place, trying to sink into the soft mountain of cushions. “Even Tobio flirts back.”

“Glad to see I’m at the same level as that dumbass,” he hissed, trying his best not to pout and failing miserably.

“The point is!” she snapped, frowning. “That you should really talk to him. He seems nice, I sincerely doubt he doesn’t want to hang out with you.”

He knew his sister was right; there was no reason as to why Atsumu would feel uncomfortable around him. Ever since the universe had been created and they’ve been born, they never really interacted with each other to get to the point of developing complicated feelings. Granted Shouyou had a really pathetic, big fat crush on him, but he honestly doubted he’d ever done something to annoy or irritate him. He was being a teeny tiny bit self-conscious about his whole existence because, well— because _Atsumu_.

He couldn’t help it. He felt hopelessly attracted to him and it didn’t matter how much he tried to fight it— it was a fight he’d lost even before he started fighting it. He still remembered the first time his eyes landed on him and he felt that weird yet not unwelcomed heat swirling right beside his heart.

He was long done for and he sometimes wondered why he still fought against his feelings instead of letting them flourish.

“I’ll try.”

Natsu raised her eyebrows. Her golden eyes ditched her: she didn’t believe a single word he’d just said.

Whether his sister believed in his word or not, Shouyou still had to keep living his life as well as she had to keep living hers. The duties of the god of the sun weren’t limited to only create new stars, nebulae and black holes across the length and width of existence; he also needed to have his creations _approved_. He might’ve been the king of the universe but he was still subject to some scrutiny to keep him in track. Existence couldn’t allow the most powerful being there was to go rampage and use their powers for their own personal goals after all.

Kita lived in the other corner of the land of the gods, right in the middle of all, with his castle hovering exactly over the axis of their world. His duty as god of the balance was to approve of all the creations every god could come up with and therefore, his biggest task was to keep an especially close eye on the god of the sun and the god of life. They were the biggest creators among the gods after all, and thus the most prone to come up with something that could disturb the fragile equilibrium of it all.

There was nothing out of place in his presence, let alone his castle, not even a speck of dust on a surface. The tidiness of his home made Shouyou feel a bit uncomfortable with his own place; he was always leaving cushions behind, forgetting to put the dishes away or leaving his work area without cleaning. It was _hard_ , ok? It wasn’t like stardust and dark matter were easy to stock and keep.

He crossed the twin doors to the god of balance’s palace and made his way through the hall decorated with columns and silk and tulle perched in every corner like curtains. Red, black and gold were all over the place, mixing in just the right amount to make everything look peaceful and perfectly combined. Shouyou wasn’t really surprised; he was the god of equilibrium after all: his symbol was a golden weight scale. Of course there wasn’t anything that clashed, of course there wasn’t too much of anything. Shouyou doubted Kita was physically capable of doing something and have it turning out not perfect. 

He moved a long piece of tulle out of the way, crouching a little to go under it and keep walking to the spiral stairs that would lead him to the second floor when he bumped into something hard and warm.

“Owie!” he whined, rubbing at the tender spot on his forehead with the tip of his fingers. Had he just crashed against a wall of flesh or something? It felt a lot like it. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t see where I was going with all the— Atsumu-san?”

Hazel eyes were fixed on him, a glint of disbelief in those irises that made Shouyou’s breath hitch in his throat. They looked so magnetic among the red, black, and golden that surrounded them that he couldn’t help the tiny _meep_ that escaped his lips. He felt incredibly small compared to Atsumu’s presence.

“Shouyou-kun,” he answered after clearing his throat. “’m sorry, didn’t see where I was goin’.”

“Oh, it’s alright! I didn’t see either!” he rushed to say, chuckling nervously. Those eyes were starting to do _things_ to him and he couldn’t help shifting his weight from one foot to another. “On your way to see Kita-san?”

“Ah, no,” he shook his head, running his long fingers through his blond hair. It was something he did a lot, Shouyou noticed almost marvelled at the discovery. He eagerly memorized this detail about him, engraving them onto one of the metaphorical walls of his brain to have it written down in stone. “I just finished talkin’ ta him. Had a new creation I needed approved as soon as possible.”

“Oh,” he sighed, deflating in his disappointment. He’d hoped, if only for a second, they’d be able to talk a bit more and hang out. He wanted nothing but to spend the rest of eternity beside him, listening to the soothing baritone of his voice, but life seemed to have other plans about that. “Well, Atsumu-san,” he droned, not even trying to hide how let-down he felt. The other’s eyes were curious, almost rudely so, and Shouyou noticed way too late the blush creeping up his cheeks, “I— it was nice to see you. I have to talk to Kita-san now, so… see you around?”

 _Hope_. It was almost raw in his voice and it felt like blood flowing from an open wound, red and hot and very vital and Shouyou almost felt like his entire existence could slip in between his fingers just like blood would. His blood wasn’t red, and he didn’t have blood per se, and the side tracked thoughts made him straighten his back with a sudden motion that made Atsumu blink owlishly at him, his head tilting to the right to look at him like a lazily interested fox.

 _Ichor_.

“Uhm,” he started once again, blinking to focus on what was in front of him. “Yes. See you around.”

“Shouyou-kun.”

He choked on his own spit.

“Y-Yes?”

“Dja have anythin’ ta do after talkin’ ta Kita-san?” he asked. Amidst the soft darkness that surrounded them, Shouyou was sure he’d seen a blush creeping on his cheeks, dusting the highest angle of his cheekbones and reaching to the tip of his ears. “I’ve got… I’ve got somethin’ I wantcha ta see. Wouldja be up fer it?”

Shouyou’s eyes sparkled, his chest swelling with something so great he could only describe it as the love Tooru was always going on and on about. It was difficult to keep it all in, he realized; the only thing he wanted was to let all those things that jammed his throat to flow. He felt the burning need of giving a name to them, of putting them into words because that way they would be able to exist somewhere else that wasn’t his mind. He’d been swallowing all those things for so long it took him physical effort to keep his mouth shut and not blurt out an “I love you” that would’ve messed everything up.

“I’ve got nothing to do after meeting Kita-san.”

Atsumu smiled and Shouyou choked on his own breath.

“I’ll be waitin’ for ya in the meadow.”

* * *

The meadow was a vast extension of deep green that reached there where the eye did. The soft grass moved along the breeze that brushed through the leaves of the furthest trees, one of Atsumu’s favourite creations. Emerald green stretched up to the light blue sky, soft clouds like cotton balls going across the celestial vault as if they had nowhere else to be. The air smelled sweet and fresh like it only did when dawn had just broken over the horizon, and Atsumu stretched, lying sprawled over the lawn with a satisfied sigh.

The world of the gods, there where he and his brother could cross paths, there were he could exist in the same room with Shouyou, was the only place where his creations could thrive without being approved by Kita. Even so, he wanted this particular one to get his approval because what he was about to show to Shouyou was something he wanted on every single planet to ever exist.

It was his ultimate move: if he didn’t manage to land himself _at least_ one hour of his attention, he didn’t really know what else to do.

Still, his surroundings made him feel relaxed and sleepy. It was easy to forget he somehow had managed to get Shouyou to hang out with him after his duties with Kita were done, because everything around him just screamed for him to let go of his worries and sink onto the soft, fluffy grass underneath the extension of his back, caressing his exposed arms like the ghost of a feather hovering over his skin. The breeze ruffled his hair and stroked his cheeks, drying the saliva that glossed his lips after he’d been done biting at them in an anxious gesture that wasn’t really his own.

Crossing his fingers behind his head, Atsumu stared at the sky. The sun hung high up on the celestial vault and no cloud seemed to have the nerve to pass in front of it. Its presence was overwhelming as it’d always been; however, here, in the land of the gods, the presence of the sun seemed to hold somewhat a different sort of power that made Atsumu question his own perception of it. It couldn’t have anything to do with his feelings for Shouyou, could it?

He chewed his lower lip once again, a distraught expression placing itself over the features of his face. Maybe _it had_ to do with his feelings.

“Atsumu-san?”

The vision of the sky got suddenly blocked by a mop of orange hair, eyes like molten gold staring down at him with curiosity and wonder. His mouth dried at the sight of them and his gaze fell momentarily on the other’s lips; the angle of the light wasn’t perfect, but Shouyou’s mouth looked like a bow and it felt like he could just _bite_ —

“Shouyou-kun,” he greeted, stopping that train of thought as soon as it started to form in his head. He was pining, yes, but that was just _ridiculous_. “Didn’t think ya’d be over with whatever ya had ta do with Kita-san so quickly. Everythin’ went smoothly?”

The god of the sun smiled brightly and suddenly the actual star hanging in the middle of the sky seemed empty and meaningless.

“What did you wanna show me, Atsumu-san?”

“Ah,” exhaled, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. His hands were suddenly cold against his nape, his fingers like ice cubes pressing against the sensitive skin of his scalp. “Sit down, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou blinked down at him but didn’t question is order. He just nodded, taking a few steps to the right before plopping down on the grass, sitting crisscrossed with his fingers buried in between the thin leaves of the lawn. He was beautiful, Atsumu thought, enveloped in gold, yellow, and white, with his hair looking ablaze under the sunlight.

Atsumu imitated him and sat, letting his fingers run over the leaves of the grass beneath his body, sitting in the same position Shouyou was. Casting one glance to the side to look at the god of the sun through the corner of his eye, he saw the excited expression that lit up his features. It was overwhelmingly beautiful and he felt defeated when he couldn’t swallow the lump on his throat; it felt immovable. He swallowed around it.

“I recently came up with somethin’ new,” he started, burying his fingers into the cold, fertile soil. It seemed to warm up under his touch, vibrating with the energy only the god of life could provide. Atsumu knew, however, that the buzzing he felt against his skin had something to do with the sun himself sitting right beside him. “I wanted ta show ya ‘cause… well. They kinda remind me of yer stars.”

“My stars?” Shouyou repeated, blinking in astonishment.

“Yah. Everythin’ ya’ve created up there ‘s just… beautiful, y’know?” he mumbled, trying to find the right words. “This’s the only thing I could come up with that looked somewhat like yer creations.”

Shouyou’s eyes were sparkling with bad conceited excitement. Atsumu could feel the blood rushing to his ears.

“So… yah. Here goes nothin’.”

Atsumu cleared his throat, casting one last glance to Shouyou’s face before turning his stare to the soil around his fingers. He exhaled, his eyes closing slowly while he pictured exactly what he wanted; the image seemed to come together, shining brightly behind his eyelids, illuminating that private world he always found himself in when he deprived himself of his vision.

The power buzzed through him, crackled over the tip of his fingers like lightning bolts stretching along the length of his nerves, dancing over his skin before reaching out in every direction imaginable. Hundreds of images snapped in front of his vision, shapes, colours, and textures stacking on top of each other; the process started and ended over and over again until his brain felt almost overwhelmingly stuffed with too many things.

A soft sigh left his mouth when he opened his eyes, his gaze falling on Shouyou’s face only to find that molten gold wasn’t staring back at him. It was staring at the meadow around them.

Amidst the emerald green covering the black, fertile soil of the land of the gods, beads of all the colours of the spectrum flourished at high-speed. Petals of every size and texture accommodated around pistils all over the place, long and short stems crowned by so many varieties of new creations that it was almost painful to watch. High climbing plants attached themselves to the trunk of the nearest trees, flowers like bells of a deep red with long petals and even longer stamens hanging upside down. Long leaves of a light green made bed for a clump of tiny blue flowers with specks of yellow around the tiny pistil. Thousands of fragrances swirled in the air and Atsumu almost thought he could identify them by colour while they ascended into the atmosphere. Sweet, acidic, deep.

He would’ve probably felt overwhelmed had he not been their creator.

Shouyou exhaled a long, soft breath. His golden eyes finally fell on Atsumu’s shape.

“What are they?”

“I call ‘em _flowers_ ,” Atsumu answered, retiring his fingers from the soil. He felt the roots of the new-born plants snaking around his fingertips in an attempt of not letting him go, retracting into the earth when he gave one last pull.

“I—” Shouyou began, speechless. “They’re… beautiful.”

“They remind me of yer stars,” Atsumu explained, blushing a deep red that reached the tip of his ears. “I uh— I’ve always loved what ya’ve done with yer sky. I wanted ta honour yer work with my own hands, I guess.”

“Why?”

“’Cause I’ve been hopelessly in love with ya since the beginning of time, ya dummy.”

“Oh.”

“Yah. _Oh_.”

Silence fell between them; Atsumu expected it to be heavy and suffocating but he found out that he was quite comfortable with it. It was weird, he thought, to be able to feel so at ease when he’d just confessed his undying —and probably unrequited— love for the god of the sun. His chest felt lighter and his throat started to relax little by little, as if a giant, invisible hand was letting go of an iron grip.

“I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since the beginning of time, too.”

Soft fingers brushed against the back of Atsumu’s hand and he didn’t need to look up to see the smile that pulled at the corners of Shouyou’s mouth. He could hear it in his voice, in the little sing-song behind his words that felt like sea foam caressing his naked skin.

So he smiled up at him too, intertwining is fingers with Shouyou’s. He gave them a little squeeze, feeling his heart swell with affection when he giggled and scooped a little bit closer to him, his cheek pressing against his shoulder.

“I can’t believe how much time we’ve wasted.”

“Time’s what we have the most,” Atsumu sighed, turning his head slightly so he could bury his nose into Shouyou’s hair. He smelled of sunlight and flowers. “I don’t think we’ve got ta worry ‘bout not havin’ enough of it.”

Shouyou sighed against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all from me for today! I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot, doesn't matter how short it was uwu 
> 
> As always, remember to come scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Xhiiluh) and/or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Xhiiluh)! It's always nice to interact with you guys, and even more when it's fluid and instantly. I like to hang out with my readers so don't be shy! I'll be very happy to get to talk to every single one of you <3
> 
> Also, those who are still _not_ over the Royalty!AU collab please say I because I'm still sobbing. 
> 
> See you all tomorrow for the last day of this year's AtsuHina Week! 


End file.
